1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electromagnetic valves, and more particularly, to an electromagnetic valve including a movable core disposed in a housing axially movable from its original position to an axial position upon energization of an electromagnetic coil, an axial shaft arranged coaxially to the core movable together with the core, a valve member mounted on the shaft and in contact with a seat provided in the housing when the core is positioned at its original position and separated from the seat when the core is moved to its axial position, a spring member for biasing the core and the shaft to their original positions and a stopper member defining the original position of the core.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Usually, the valve member of the above type electromagnetic valve is mounted on the shaft for integral movement therewith. This arrangement, however, requires a very strict tolerance upon assembly of the stopper member for a movable core. The reason for this is that, if the stopper is not accurately installed (i.e., assembled to the housing), the valve member is unnecessarily forced to be seated on the seat provided in the housing which will result in a decrease in the durability of the valve member, or if not sufficiently seated on the seat, such will result in fluid leakage therebetween.